Sonho de liberdade
by Naru-L
Summary: Você foi minha salvação e perdição. Meu sonho inalcansável e a dura realidade a ser enfrentada. [Sesshoumaru Kagura]


**Sonho de liberdade**

* * *

**N.A.** - _Essa era para aser a resposta ao Desafio Relâmpago do Fórum MDF, mas acabei me empolgando com a quantidade das palavras. Quando terminei simplesmente não consegui cortar metade do texto para se enquadrar a regra de 1000 palavras._

_Deixei até as palavras obrigatórias marcadas. Ai, dó! XD _

_Tentarei novamente, mas por enquanto... Fica assim. :)_

* * *

Abro os olhos. 

Escuridão.

Fecho os olhos.

Silencio.

Respiro fundo, tentando normalizar minha respiração, criando coragem de levantar, aperto o tecido rasgado contra meu peito e lanço um ultimo olhar para o canto oposto do quarto antes de deixar o cômodo. Tenho que me controlar para não sair correndo antes de sair da casa. Se ele acordasse nesse momento, ver-me fugindo apenas aumentaria sua fúria e essa seria com certeza a ultima coisa que eu faria

Fecho a porta, sentindo a fria brisa noturna contra meu rosto, minhas perna adquirem um pouco mais de força e consigo dar mais um passo. Ainda sinto medo do que pose acontecer, mas ver o exterior traz um pouco de coragem e consigo caminhar, quase tropegamente, afastando-me do local.

Mais um passo, depois outro. Repito mentalmente que tenho que me preocupar apenas com isso. Apenas um passo depois do outro. O resto pode ficar para depois. Sinto meu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, minhas mãos apertam o tecido enquanto meus pés se movem rapidamente, mal tocando o chão. Aperto os olhos, tentando afastar as lágrimas que embaçam minha visão enquanto continuo correndo, fugindo não apenas da pessoa que deixei para trás como das lembranças ligadas a ela.

Tropeço, caindo e levantando, correndo novamente, até que meu corpo não agüenta mais e simplesmente desaba.

Tento respirar, mas uma mão invisível parece apertar minha garganta. Meu coração bate tão rápido que parece a ponto de sair do meu peito. Minhas pernas simplesmente não conseguem obedecer a ordem que minha mente grita. _'Corra!'_

Baixo a cabeça. Fecho os olhos. Minhas mãos finalmente soltam o tecido do vestido, apenas afastar as lágrimas teimosas que continuam deixando meus olhos. Parece estranho para mim não conseguir controlar minhas reações, impedir o choro de se tornar algo real.

Aposto que se me olhasse no **espelho** nesse momento não reconheceria essa figura patética, caída no meio do nada, chorando e sem forças para continuar. Essa não sou eu.

Respiro fundo, o máximo que consigo. Prendo o vestido no lugar da melhor maneira que consigo e, apoiando minhas mãos no chão, consigo levantar novamente. Limpo as mãos antes de passá-las pelos cabelos, afastando as mechas rebeldes de meu rosto.

Caminho lentamente, ignorando o asfalto que fere meus pés a cada passo. Não sei o quanto consegui me afastar da casa, mas sei que não é suficiente. Nunca será suficiente. A dor que o simples pensamento provoca, é quase forte demais para que eu possa suportar.

Talvez essa** fuga** impensada seja apenas um motivo a mais para que minha existência termine, mas simplesmente não posso continuar vivendo sem nenhuma previsão de melhora, esperança ou liberdade. Esfrego meus braços, estremecendo de frio, sentindo cada parte do meu corpo dolorido, e de certa maneira isso me conforta.

A dor é uma prova de que continuo viva, que continuo tentando lutar.

Pisco, observando as arvores a minha volta como se nunca as tivesse visto antes. Levanto meus olhos para o céu estrelado, observando as poucas nuvens tentando esconder a lua e falhando miseravelmente. Assim como eu, ela continua fugindo, tentando apenas brilhar.

Sorrio comigo mesma e deixo-me cair de joelhos na grama macia. Sei onde estou agora. Irônico como mesmo quando eu não tenho intenção, acabo chegando ao mesmo lugar que provocou todas essas odiosas mudanças em mim.

Nunca pensei em me apaixonar, talvez porque minha existência fosse dolorosa e solitária demais para que esse sentimento tão normal fosse provável. Amor deixa as pessoas fracas, sem vontade própria, fantasmas vivendo à sombra de seus companheiros e eu sempre quis ser apenas livre.

Livre.

Pensamento tolo para alguém que perdeu os pais reais jovem demais para saber o real sentido dessa simples palavra, mas crescer na casa de um homem que havia causado tanta dor à minha mãe cria pensamentos tolos na cabeça de qualquer um. Aos meus olhos, Naraku sempre foi o exemplo mais detestável de homem, e ironicamente, o único que tive durante muitos anos.

Até poucos meses atrás tudo o que eu desejava era me livrar de todos e viver uma existência solitária, sem ter que me preocupar com irmãos dependendo de mim, ou ameaças veladas sobre o que aconteceria se eu ousasse deixar a casa de meu padrasto.

Eu o odiei, assim como todos os homens, pensando que aquela estranha capacidade de me tornar sua escrava era uma característica normal a todos de seu gênero. Talvez eu o tenha odiado mais quando descobri que essa não era a verdade, e sim apenas sua natureza doentia.

Cresci, como é natural a todos os humanos, e aceitei os poucos momentos de liberdade como únicos. Deixar a casa para ir até o mercado ou fazer alguma obrigação que ele me encarregava. Eu o deixei pensar que tinha o controle sobre minha vida, e assim podia sonhar que aqueles momentos passados sozinha eram o que eu desejava.

Liberdade parcial, mas ainda assim liberdade.

Aprendi, observando as outras pessoas a minha volta. Sentindo **ciúmes **de sua existência pacata e tão diferente da minha. Eu os invejei tanto por serem felizes, sem ter que se preocupar com as amarras que eu tinha.

Continuei nessa semi-existência, contentando-me com os momentos fugidios de liberdade. O vento acariciando meu rosto e o perfume das flores desabrochando a cada primavera. Coisas simples que eram tudo para mim.

Uma pessoa sedenta se contenta com algumas gotas de chuvas tocando seus lábios, e essa era eu. Alguém sedenta por liberdade que se contentava com os minutos esparsos que conseguia ao caminhar de casa para o lugar que deveria.

Era o bastante até pousar meus olhos sobre outra pessoa. Tão parecida e diferente de mim. Alguém que desejava liberdade e a tinha. Alguém que não se contentava com minutos se podia ter horas, dias, anos.

Minha salvação e perdição.

Sesshoumaru.

Era consolador observá-lo. Trocar umas poucas palavras antes de correr para minha prisão novamente. Deixar-me demorar um pouco mais apenas para observá-lo enquanto sentava na grama, fitando o horizonte como se aquele fosse seu objetivo. Ele foi o causador de meu primeiro riso genuíno, do fortalecimento de meu desejo por liberdade.

Fecho os olhos, um sorriso amargo cruzando meus lábios, a lembrança daquele ultimo encontro voltando a minha mente.

'_- Por que não vem aqui à noite?_

_- Não posso._

_- Não pode?_

_Meu peito se aperta e eu tenho vontade de desaparecer quando sinto os orbes dourados sobre mim._

_- Sim, meu padrasto é muito rigoroso._

_Respondo em um fio de voz, e sinto o silencio pesar sobre meus ombros. Cruzo os braços, tentando não demonstrar o quanto pronunciar essas palavras me ferem._

_- Entendo. – Ele finalmente diz, naquela voz indiferente de sempre. – É uma pena._

_- O que?_

_- Você não lutar pelo que quer._

_Pisco, virando-me apenas para vê-lo levantar-se. Sinto minha garganta apertar enquanto as palavras lutam para deixar meus lábios._

_- Você estará aqui?_

_Ele pára, virando-se em minha direção. Posso ver uma emoção momentânea nos frios olhos dourados, mas falho em identificá-la. _

_- Sempre._

_Meu coração acelera, e posso sentir meu rosto aquecer. Desvio meus olhos para as arvores e tento parecer desinteressada._

_- Então talvez eu venha aqui uma noite._

_Em minha mente quase posso vê-lo sorrir de minhas palavras, mas não ouso fitá-lo para confirmar essa suspeita._

_- Então talvez nos encontremos novamente._

_Sinto meu peito aquecer com essas simples frase. Posso ouvi-lo se afastar, mas não ouso, virar-me para vê-lo se afastar.'_

Sou tão patética.

Pensei realmente que podia ser livre.

Lutar e vencer.

Ser como você.

Falhei miseravelmente. Quando o momento chegou o medo foi maior que meu desejo por liberdade.

'_- Onde pensa que vai, Kagura?_

_- Preciso comprar leite para Kana tomar amanhã._

_- Faça isso amanhã._

_Estremeço, sentindo o olhar perigoso de Naraku me analisar. _

_- Não, tenho que... - Dou um passo para trás, encolhendo-me de forma inconsciente._

_- Por que está me desobedecendo, Kagura?_

_- Não estou desobedecendo, apenas... – Paro de falar quando ele se aproxima de mim. O medo impedindo que eu faça qualquer outra coisa além de continuar com os olhos fixos nos dele quando sinto sua mão tocar meu pescoço._

_- Arrumou um namorado?_

_- É claro que não!_

_Posso vê-lo sorrir, os dedos deslizando por meu rosto antes fechá-los sobre meu pescoço. Estremeço, com o sorriso sádico que vejo em seus lábios, os orbes negros brilhando de uma forma que nunca vi antes._

_- Devo pensar que se vestiu dessa forma para mim?'_

Meu corpo estremeceu, de raiva e nojo pelo significado daquelas palavras. Meu coração bateu mais rápido enquanto eu lutava para me soltar de suas mãos, desejando acordar com os gritos de um de meus irmãos, um terremoto... Qualquer coisa que me tirasse daquele pesadelo.

Para meu desespero nada aconteceu para atender meu desejo. Apenas continuei lutando, deixando que lágrimas de raiva deixassem meus olhos enquanto Naraku destruía todas as minhas ilusões de um dia poder me livrar de sua presença odiosa.

Ainda posso ouvi-lo dizendo que nunca poderei partir. Nunca poderei ser livre porque meu coração pertence a ele.

Nunca pensei ser possível, mas eu o odeio ainda mais nesse momento. Por tudo o que tirou de mim, por me privar até mesmo de meus sonhos. Talvez eu tenha sido gananciosa demais, desejando por coisas que estavam fora do meu alcance.

É tão errado assim desejar ser feliz?

Estremeço, baixando a cabeça, esfregando os braços e desejando que esse simples ato possa apagar essa sensação gélida de solidão. _'Inútil.'_ Ainda sinto a escuridão oprimindo meu peito, destruindo qualquer luz de esperança que tente penetrá-la.

Existe um lugar longe o bastante para que eu possa fugir?

Sinto algo cobrir meus ombros e pulo, por um momento sentindo o desespero tomar conta de mim novamente. Mãos fortes pousam sobre meus braços, impedindo-me de levantar, apenas aumentando meu desespero.

- Você veio.

Pisco, passando as mãos pelo rosto e limpando as lágrimas antes de virar-me para o homem atrás de mim. Fecho as mãos com força, tentando controlar o impulso de esfregar os olhos para apagar essa ilusão.

- Eu disse que viria.

Não sei o que exatamente me impulsionou a dizer essas palavras. Talvez eu as tenha proferido apenas por serem verdadeiras ou porque meu orgulho é grande demais para admitir que de forma inconsciente acabei nesse lugar

Eu estava procurando por você.

- Você demorou.

- Não marcamos um horário.

Sorrio, apoiando o queixo sobre meus braços cruzados. Devo mesmo ser tola para imaginar esse momento seguro. Não estou tão longe de casa para que Naraku não possa me encontrar se por acaso acordar e perceber minha ausência.

Eu deveria estar correndo até perder a força novamente. Me afastando o máximo possível de meu padrasto e tudo o que representa., mas ao invés disso estou aqui, sentada calmamente, deixando que sua presença acalme minha insegurança.

- O que você acha?

Ergo a cabeça, virando-me lentamente em sua direção. Não posso esconder minha confusão com a pergunta, talvez porque esteja longe demais.

- Sobre o que?

- Ser livre.

- Ainda não sei.

Fecho os olhos, voltando a mesma posição anterior. Não sei se isso é liberdade, parece tão longe daquilo que sempre imaginei.

Não estou sozinha, caminhando sem preocupações com o que pode acontecer no futuro. A única coisa que passa por minha mente nesse momento é que por mais que tenha desejado estar a seu lado, a distancia entre nós não diminuiu.

Você nem ao menos se importa pela minha aparência descuidada, ou o que fiz para chegar até aqui. Estranho, tudo parece tão inútil agora. Por que lutei para que tudo acabasse desse modo?

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

Estranho, minha vida parece tão triste nesse momento. Os sonhos que fiz parecem desmoronar, mas eu realmente me sinto bem. Estou triste, é claro, mas não tão destruída como imaginei a principio.

- Para onde vai agora?

Sorrio, endireitando o corpo e enxugando as lágrimas que nem percebi deixar meus olhos nesses poucos minutos.

- Você se importa?

- Perguntaria se não me importasse?

Viro-me para fitar seu rosto, e uma voz baixa e insistente pergunta incessantemente em minha mente como você sabe que não tenho para onde ir.

- Não sei, acharei um lugar.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

Seus olhos evitam contato com os meus e eu quase rio de minha própria tolice. Por mais que deseje não consigo tocá-lo nem mesmo quando estou a poucos centímetros de distancia.

Sinto tanta inveja de você por saber exatamente o que quer e como conseguir.

- Não desanime. – Observo-o em silencio erguer-se, tentando ignorar a maneira que meu peito se aperta por ser deixada sozinha quando o que desejava era ficar a seu lado. – Ao menos escolheu um caminho a seguir.

Sorrio em resposta, desviando meus olhos. Não importa se estou fugindo da verdade, não quero vê-lo se afastar. O silencio persiste por alguns minutos e estou pensando que consegui bloquear o som de seus passos me deixando. Quase pulo quando sua mão alcança a minha.

- Não posso deixá-la sozinha agora.

Pisco, concordando com um aceno enquanto deixo que ele me ajude a levantar. Minhas pernas movimentam-se sozinhas quando sinto seu braço circundar minha cintura, guiando-me para o caminho certo.

Talvez no futuro nossos caminhos não sejam o mesmo, mas por hora, vou segui-lo. Você não se importa o suficiente, e o que sinto talvez não passe de um desejo infantil, mas é o suficiente nesse momento.

- Para onde vamos?

- Procurar um sonho. – Ele sorri, um quase imperceptível sorriso. – É tudo o que precisa saber.

Sim, é tudo que preciso saber.


End file.
